The present invention relates to equipment for conducting workover operations in wells. More particularly, the invention concerns equipment containing conduits capable of conducting fluids and conductors capable of transmitting electricity in a well bore. Heretofore, it has been necessary to make two separate runs in the well bore to (a) conduct well logging or other electrical operations and (b) conduct pumping operations which require a work string. While the use of coiled tubing has expedited the running of tubing into and from the well bore, such tubing is incapable of supplying electrical power to operate downhole devices. A coiled tubing unit, therefore, which is capable of providing means for pumping into the well bore and at the same time supplying electrical power for operating sensing, signaling, logging, perforating and other electrically operable devices is capable of effecting substantial savings in time, effort and money. The composite work string of the present invention is such a unit.